The Twelve Days of Christmas Dragonlance Style
by Loki of Twilight
Summary: Well, one of the moments... I was bored...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and objects in this song. This is a fan fiction type song and all characters/objects are © Wizards of the Coast, the publisher of Dragonlance.

Notes: I do realize that Takhisis won't even bother giving me things, but Paladine doesn't fit in well... I tried "On the first day of Christmas Paladine gave to me" and it didn't sound right, like as if the beat was off or something.

The Twelve Days of Christmas Dragonlance Style   
_Yeah I know that it is far from Christmas, but… still… _

On the first day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

A kender in a fir tree!

_Hey… Tasslehoff isn't supposed to be in that tree…_

On the second day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Two dragon orbs

_Oh… pretty…_

And a kender in a fir tree!

_Uh oh, I got to get him off…_

On the third day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Three blue dragons

_OMG!!! Skie's one of them!!_

Two dragon orbs

_Uh… How do you use these?_

And a kender in a fir tree!

_I think he's stuck there…_

On the fourth day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Four gleaming swords

_Um, isn't that Sturm's sword?_

Three blue dragons

_Aw, Skie is so cool…_

Two dragon orbs

_Looks at the swirling colors _

And a kender in a fir tree!

_I think Tasslehoff needs my help…_

On the fifth day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

IMMORTALITY

_All right!_

Four gleaming swords

_Sturm will be very mad that I have his sword…_

Three blue dragons

_Tries to mount Skie _

Two dragon orbs

_How DO you use these?_

And a kender in a fir tree!

_Watches helplessly as Tasslehoff cries for help _

On the sixth day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Six dragonlances

_Now I can kick some dragon butt!_

IMMORTALITY

_Now no one can kill me!_

Four gleaming swords

_Looks around for someone who seen Sturm _

Three blue dragons

_Falls off while climbing on Skie's back _

Two dragon orbs

_Where is Raistlin when you need him?_

And a kender in a fir tree!

_Calls the fire department for help _

On the seventh day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Seven robed wizards

_Raistlin! I found you!_

Six dragonlances

_Now if only I can lift them…_

IMMORTALITY

_I'm invincible!_

Four gleaming swords

_Has anyone seen Sturm?_

Three blue dragons

_Ok, I'm going to try mounting another one…_

Two dragon orbs

_So, Raistlin, how do you use these? _

And a kender in a fir tree!

_What do you mean the fire department is busy?_

On the eighth day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Eight magical staffs

_Ok, I'll have one for myself and each of the wizards of my order!_

Seven robed wizards

_Hey, Raistlin, how's it going?_

Six dragonlances

_Ugh, these things are heavy!_

IMMORTALITY

_Now I shall rule the world!_

Four gleaming swords

_Oh where, oh where is that Solamic Knight?_

Three blue dragons

_Hey, there's a nice small one that I can ride on…_

Two dragon orbs

_What do ya mean, I can't use them?_

And a kender in a fir tree!

_So the fire department doesn't care for a kender…_

On the ninth day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Nine more kenders

_And all of them are named Tasslehoff! _

Eight magical staffs

_Now all I need is a robe to finish the costume…_

Seven robed wizards

_I'm the only one who can't use magic!_

Six dragonlances

_Hey, aren't these supposed to be light?_

IMMORTALITY

_Muahahahahahahahahaha_

Four gleaming swords

_Uh oh, Sturm is coming and he sees his sword_

Three blue dragons

_All right! I'm not falling off!_

Two dragon orbs

_Oh, I get it… I'm not a magi…_

And a kender in a fir tree!

_How rude, Tasslehoff is so helpless, you should help him!_

On the tenth day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Ten Otik's potatoes

_I would of gotten more but Caramon ate them…_

Nine more kenders

_So which one is the real Tasslehoff?_

Eight magical staffs

_I think I saw a black robe in that department store… _

Seven robed wizards

_Any of you care to teach me magic? _

Six dragonlances

_Ok… one…two…three…LIFT! _

IMMORTALITY

_It would stink if I got a life sentence in prison… _

Four gleaming swords

_Sturm looks pretty mad… _

Three blue dragons

_Up, up, and away! _

Two dragon orbs

_Puts hands on orbs and mutters random words _

And a kender in a fir tree!

_Don't worry; I'll get you down._

On the eleventh day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Eleven elven archers

_Wow, these guys are good! _

Ten Otik's potatoes

_MMM… spiced potatoes… _

Nine more kenders

_I think the one in the tree is the real Tasslehoff _

Eight magical staffs

_I can't get the robe because I'm broke! _

Seven robed wizards

_What? I have to memorize all those books? _

Six dragonlances

_I managed to lift this one about an inch… _

IMMORTALITY

_I hope I don't get a life sentence… _

Four gleaming swords

_Uh, hi Sturm, ya want your sword back? _

Three blue dragons

_I'm flying! _

Two dragon orbs

_Watches as random things start to blow up _

And a kender in a fir tree!

_Gets an ax and chops down the tree _

On the twelfth day of Christmas Takhisis gave to me

Twelve bags of herbs

_Oh, it makes the tea that help with coughs… _

Eleven elven archers

_I can start my own army! _

Ten Otik's potatoes

_I wish Caramon didn't eat all the ones I didn't get _

Nine more kenders

_Gosh, these guys are annoying! _

Eight magical staffs

_I shall steal that robe! _

Seven robed wizards

_Memorizing magic books is like studying for the SAT's… _

Six dragonlances

_Ok, I need to work out… _

IMMORTALITY

_I can be the world's oldest human! _

Four gleaming swords

_Take the sword, Sturm! _

Three blue dragons

_Brr, it gets cold after a while… _

Two dragon orbs

_Oops _

And a keeeeeeeeeeenndeeeeeeer iiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn aaaaa fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

_I finally got Tasslehoff off of that tree! _

A/N: Like it? Well, this is my only fanfiction, but I have stories in fictionpress that you may like. I'm a huge Dragonlance fan, and maybe my writing style reflects that. There's not much dragons in my stories now, but there will be. Anyway, please review!


End file.
